unique is good, right?
by riotrockergurl
Summary: COMPLETE!new dress code rules are enforced in casper high and all seem to take it bad, but they get over it, all except a unique goth girl that is willing to do anything and everything to get things back to normal, but why does she care so much? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Unique is good...right?

ok, here's another riotrockergurl original story! ok, I hope you like it,

disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does...for now! muhahahaha! ;)

* * *

"sam are you feeling any better?" Danny asked his best friend in the school nurse's office. "no." she sniffed and then sneezed. "your'e going home ms. Manson." the nurse said to her as she came in. "that means you'll miss the school assembly this afternoon." Tucker said walking with his friends outside to sam's mom. "ugh! I didn't even want to go anyway! (sniff) I'm glad I don't have to sit through an hour of crap. I just feel sorry for you guys." she said sympathetically while getting into her mom's car and ignoring her mom's instructions on how to get better quicker. 

"we find ways to entertain ourselves, you know?" danny said reassuringly as they waved goodbye. then the bell rang for second hour to start. Later that afternoon, at the assembly the freshman students of casper high finally shut-up and Mr. Lancer started talking. "most ofyou think that just because we don't have dress code rules, you seem to think you can wear what ever you want," "like that goth freak that hangs around Fenton and Foley all the time!" dash yelled outloud. "well, yes and no, Ms. Manson has the right Idea to be unique and all, but studies have shown recently that students that go to a unified dress-code school are twenty percent more likely to make better grades then non-unified dress code enforced schools." he explained to the kids pulling out a pie chart and showing the kids.

"so are you changing the dress code rules?" Paulina asked horrified. "yes I am, from now on casper high school has a unified dress code policy! anyone that disobeys it will be sent home and will get an "F" for all classes automatically for not showing up in the proper attire. "your'e gonna dress us up in those uniforms?" dash said just as horrified as Paulina. "yes I am Mr. Baxter, starting tomorrow the unified dress code policy is enforced in casper high." "sam's not gonna like this." dannywhispered to tucker. then Mr.lancer added "Look on the bright side, I just saved you all hundereds of dollers on kooky trends that you would all buy one day and try and return the following." he said as the angry room of freshmen grumbled under their breath in agreement.

The rest of the afternoon Mr.Lancer showed what was allowed or not in school, basically, the uniform was the same thing from the "princess diaries" movie. long navy blue plaid skirts and white blouse shirts and stuff.

The next day, sam met up with danny and tucker at her house showing up wearing the uniforms, danny looked so cute with his shirt tucked in and tie and stuff so grown up, but yet, still a kid, kinda sam was in awe when she saw them, but was confused. "whoa, skipping school to go to church?" she said staring at the uniform. "ha ha ha, new rules, lucky for you, you didn't have to sit through an hour of crap to listen to them all." Tucker said glaring at his outfit. "yea, I just love to watch four striaght hours of 'the simpsons' season six on DVD all day. I was so lucky." she said sarcastically, although, she did secretly enjoy it, it didbeat going to school.

"look, we bought you your outfit to wear to school, now can we go? we're gonna be late and Lancer is gonna kill me if I'm not there for his crap." dannny saidGesturing to the door. she took a glance in the bag that they bought it in and her eyes widend in terror. "what the hell!" she screamed. "I told you sam wasn't gonna like this." danny said to tucker.

* * *

ok, that's the first chapter, review and reply please and thanks and NO FLAMES :) and yes, I have to go to a uniform school, those are the exact same rules I have to put up with everyday, except the uniform colors are different. they're harry potter colors, and they suck!

review plz and thanks!

melissa (RRG)


	2. Chapter 2: the reason

Unique is good...right?

hi peoples! my loving fans! (or at least i think I have fans...I don't know) all the fans on the web say "hey!" :) if my typing is sorta off, like I mispelled something, sorry, I usually rush when I proofread, which would evedently show when I submit the chapter...sorry, I hope this next chapter makes up for it!

* * *

sam's POV 

I stared at the uniform horrified and ready to drop dead. "sam, are you ok? it's just a uniform, you always said it's what's on the inside that counts...right?" danny said, his voice was alittle shaky, and tucker was right behind him. "when have I ever said that!" I managed to say, anger starting to take over. "you always said unique is good." Tucker said quickly. "I know, it's just, this is so wrong!" I said pouting to them, then I went to the bathroom and changed into the crappy clothes. "but it looks so right!" tucker said smiling, danny glared at him and I delivered him a hard punch in the arm and he winced at the pain.

"and next time I'll kick you, and it will prove that you'll nver be a dad!" I threatened and he back off and went behind danny again. So we left for school and when I got there, I was determined to talk to Mr.Lancer about the whole thing. But on the way to his office, Paulina strutted by with her totally stuffed bra popping out to anyone who came within amile of her and her altered micro-mini skirt shortter in the back side then the front. Naturally Tucker started to drool over that slut, yea, I said she's a slut, but danny tried his best to avoid her.

"Hi danny!" she said in her peppy voice danny forced a smile, how do I know, he made the same face when I told paulina that danny gave me earings a couple of months back. Lately, he's been paying less attention to her and focussing on other things. "hey sam." she said to me in a less peppy voice. "I guess that now that we're all dressed the same, you can't dress like a girl who just came from a Funeral with tacky boots and messy hair." she said with a hint of attitude, if it wasn't for the fact that the bell rang for first hour, she'd be wishing to take it all back.

"you know, this is all your fault, you and your stupid individuality, Mr.Lancer wouldn't have changed the dress code because of you, gothica!he was fine with my clothes but I bet he changed itand instead of wearing this crap I could be wearing designer clothes by famous designers, but nooo, you had to ruin everything!" she sighed in frustration. "Boo-freakin'-hoo!" I said in her face and stormed off into Mr.lancer's office.

"Is anything wrong miss Manson?" he said getting up. "yea, this dress code is unfair! we teenagers have rights! you don't have to suffer through this, you made up this new dress code rule so live by them! you know that we as human beings have rights and are human individuals! and, and..." I trailed off.

"are you done, miss Manson?" he asked me siting back down in his chair. "I, uh, yea." I sighed sitting down in a chair infront of his desk. he explained to me why he changed the dress code, the girls show too much skin and the boys wear the pants too low and crap. I walked out of the room leaving for second hour, meaning we talked for an hour about it, when the bell rang, I met up with danny and tucker and told them everything.

"ok, so try and make this an out fit that you'd wear."danny said sitting down next to me in reading class, my second hour, obviously. "ok, then, I will." I said. I un-tucked my light-blue blouse and and made my skirt look like the oneI usually wear. I put a little pin with crossbones on it the size of a dime on my stupid neck-tie and sat down. "that's all I could do." I sighed and got ready for class.

* * *

review, PLZ and thanks! bye!


	3. Chapter 3:why do you care?

Unique is good...right?

_hi peoples! I hope you all like my story so far, the reviewers seem to likee them, and I hope your'e one of them! so I'm here counting the days untill summer vacation down in south florida, 170 days to go! whoo-hoo! so, on with the next chapter!

* * *

_

Sam's POV her thoughts are italics

Lunch came fast that day and I was really mad at the whole uniformity thing.we had lunch outside. "sam, uh, can I ask you something." Tucker asked me moving alittle so that I wouldn't kick him. "yea," I replied softly while stabbing a piece of lettuce so hard I broke the spork in half, all the more reason that both boys stood up and stepped back from the table at which we were sitting at. "um, why do you care so much about this?" Tucker asked and stepped back some more. "it's a long story." I replied getting up. "hey, um, I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" I told them throwing away my salad.

"ok, um, see ya." Danny said to me as I walked away. Danny knew meinside out, and he knew where to find me, the one place he never goes into. "so you come here often?" he asked turning the corner to the back of the library with the dusty old under-apperciated novels to the table and computer I was using. it was still our lunch hour and I was checking my e-mail while danny took a seat. "hey, I wanted to ask you if you were ok, so...are you ok?" he asked me looking around. "um, yea, I just wanted to be by myself for a while." I said back.

"oh, um, ok, I'll um, see you later, then." he said getting up. "wait, you can stay, I don't really mind, it's nice to have some company." I said turning to him on the computer chair. _aw he looks so cute in that shirt, all tucked in and stuff, no way! did I just think that! what the hell is wrong with me! stupid raging teenaged hormones! making me think danny is hot! which he is, I mean----_ "sam?" he asked looking at me weirdly "you're staring, are you ok?" "yea uh, fine, just a little spaced out, that's all." I said shaking my head. "I knew all that salad would get to you head sooner or later." he laughed. "shut up." I said laughing.

He always knows what to say when I'm confused or whatever, he's cute like that, note to self, look for other guys that's not my best friend! "so um, why do you really care so much about this?" he asked then added quickly "I'd make a great dad if you don't do anything to make sure that never happens." I laughed quietly. "ok, the real deal is that when I was four, the summer before I metyou and Tucker, the week I went to go visit my grandparents in england, I had to dress up exactly like this, all the other prissy little girls were dressed the same, pig tails and all, It creeped me out so much that I promised myself that I'd be different, not like the other girls, so insted of being some girl's best friend for life and bying friendship bracelettes and necklaces, I became 'one-of-the-guys' instead."

I said sighing as the bell rang for lunch to end and to go to class. "so do you ever wish you would fit in with the girls more?" he asked getting up with me. "well, it depends on how you look at it, but I'm pretty happy that I havetucker and youas best friends, not them, they judge, you guys don't." I smiled as we made our way out of the library and to our next class. "we do, we don't judge friends, we judge other stuff." he said laughing slightly. "don't worry about what paulina says,ok? if it's any consolation, I like you individuality." he said to me turning pink, I felt somemy cheeks grow warmand I smiled in akwardness. "thanks." I said. we got to class where tucker gave us his you-guys-were-flirting-again look. I ignored it and got ready for history.

_you like him, don't you?_

_who said that?_

_that doesn't matter, the point is that you finally like him._

_what makes you say that?_

_it's so freakin ovbious! you can't tell me that you don't think he's cute, even alittle?_

_shut up!_

_it's just so--_

_shut up!_

_but-_

_I can't belive you wont freakin shut-up!_

I banged my head with my text book and got alot of weird looks, I just did my work and didn't say anything for the rest of the class time.

* * *

_ok, that's all I can do for now, if you like it, plz reply, I wannatry something, if I get atleast 7 revies at least, I'll post a doubble chapter, and you better hope I get that many reviews cuz next chapter stuff happens_ ((DXS!))_ and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want a cliff hanger! review! plz and thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: great night

Unique is good...right?

_oooh! I got way more than seven reviews! thank you all, and now, as I promised, a double-chapter chapter! I really hope you all review! I'm lookin' for eight reviews now, just for fun:) now on with the chapter!

* * *

_

Sam's POV_ her thoughts are in italics_

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Tucker asked me on our way out of school later that day. "yea, I just, I don't know why I did that but can we just like drop the subject?" I asked them in my nicest 'drop-it-or-else' voice. "ok,ok, don't kill us, we're just worried about you, that's all, you've been acting really weird. danny explained. "not your usual type of weird either." tucker added quietly.

"It's nothing, really, just girl stuff, um, yea." I stuttered trying to explain to them. "ok, um, I'll catch up with you guys later,ok?" I told them runnig in the opposite direction. "bye." I heard danny say. I ran to my house straight into my room, changed out of my uniform to mynormal goth clothes , and turned on my stereo to the greenday CD danny gave me, he just burned alot of my faveorite songs on to one CD.

_ugh! what the hell is wrong with me! why am I do I get butterflies in my stomach? why do I get all nervous and stuff when I'm around him? _I tosed and turned on my bed and then I finally rolled off the edge of the bed. _I can't talk right when I'm with him, My heart starts racing like crazy and I hardly pay attention to what I'm doing!_

I opened my window for some fresh air and I could've sworn thatsaw a boy with white hair and green eyes flying around. "probably on ghost patorl." I muttered as I waved to him. "hey." I said to him even though he couldn't hear me, and he just dissapeared. _that's weird, well, not really, he does have to fight ghosts and stuff._ I turned around and he was there in his normal Danny Fenton mode with out his uniform, normal, his jeans and white shirt with the red oval in the midde. "woa! oh my gawd danny! mind warning a girl before doing something like that?" I said turning down my stereo.

"well, I wanted to see if you're feeling better, are you?" he asked sitting on my bed.

_he's so hot!_

_shut up! _

"I'm feeling alittle better, not really, why?" I asked already knowing why. "Because you're my best friend, and although I can't be your girly BFFL, your'e still my best friend and best friends care." he said. I noticed my cheeks were growing warm and his cheeks were sort of pink too. we both laughed again in akwardness. "so..." he trailed off. "um, so, uh, would you uh, if your'e feeling better, you wanna go, to uh, um, wanna go, um, catch a movie, you know, as friends?" he asked me looking down and stuttering and blushing, my cheeks grew warmer.

"ok, as friends right?" I said frowning at the last part the _friends_ part. "you said ok?" he asked, I noticed a hint of excitement in his voice and smiled. "yea, what did you think I was gonna say no?" I said sitting next to him on my bed. "yea," he said quietly. "I'd never do that." I said to him quietly. we looked down and then our eyes met slowly and It seemed like forever that we stared into eachother's eyes and we blushed and smiled.

_he's so cute when he blushes! _

_what, 'no shut the hell up'?_

_I agree with you, who ever you are, I totally agree he is really cute._

_so do you admit you like him?_

_I--_

"I think we should get going, you wanna see the movie now?" he asked getting up. "yea, I do." I said to him smiling.

_friends or not he's hot!_

_shut up._

_love at first sight, denial at first accusation._

_whatever._

* * *

_ok, should I stop here or not? I did promise you a double chapter, so, here is the second part._

_

* * *

_

_Still sam's pov_

At the movies, Danny was a total sweety! He didn't try and make those phony yawn-stretch-arm-around-your-neck move, he was totally polite, I think that was nice of him, it is new of us going out with out tucker, and this is what I needed, A break from the whole uniform thing. the movie wasn't totally bad but it was alittle boring, everything was sold out so we went to go see "bewitched" not bad, just not good either.

"is it ovbious that I'm bored?" danny whispered to me as I nudge his arm. "alittle, wanna get out of here?" I asked whispering back. "yea." he said, the good thing about ghost powers is that you can be invisible and fly in and out with out getting caught by dash infront of the theater "Bewitched".

"so where do you wanna go?" he asked me flying over the park. "I like flying around, if it's ok with you," I said. I just felt so safe in his arms flying over the city, then he took me to thiscliff that overlooked the small city and it was so pretty. the lights were shining as we looked down then I felt something take my hand gently. I looked up and he was in his normal mode blushing and smiling.

I smiled and felt my cheeks grow hot and we both sat on a near-by rock and just stared at it. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said quietly. "yea, itis."how can something so beautiful like this have so many bad people in it? then he got at the edge of the cliffand laughed slightly. "wanna see something funny?" he asked, mischeviously. I smiled.

He breathed in deeply and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEELLLOOO!" and we started laughing then he said "you try it sam." he said. "ok...HEELLOOO!" we burst into laughter some more. I'M KING OF THE WORLD! then we heard "ARE YOU AN ALIEEEN!" form some teenager or possibly an adult and we both laughed uncontorlably until we both fell on the soft ground side-by-sidelaughing untilwe startedgiggling. we looked into eachother's eyes again like earlier that afternoon.

Then he helped me up and said "it's getting late." he said brushing off some dirt off his jeans. "yea, we should get going." I said to him brushing off some dirt off of my skirt. he took me in his arms and took me home in my room. "thank for the fisrt half-hour of the movie and the tripp to the cliff." I said hugging him. "this was just what you needed, wasn't it?" he said. I laughed and nodded.

"well, I'll see you tomorrow." he said looking down and blushing again. "good night." I said coming closer andhugging, then I looked into his eyes and the rest felt surreal. we closed our eyes and our lips finally met and it my heart skipped a beat. his lips were so soft and slightly parted. mine were too, and even though it was our first kiss we wanted so much more, but we can take it only so slow...anyways, the kiss finally ended.

"goodnight." he said as he went ghost and flew home.

"try great night." I said to myself.

* * *

that's all for now, 8 reviews! plase and thanks:) 


	5. Chapter 5: what I'm gonna do

Unique is good...right?

_hello toast! lol, I saw the jimmy nuetron movie at a friend's house and that cracked me up. so, thanks for all of the reviews and stuff, I'm so happy I have fans! I feel so loved! so here's the next chapter of the sort of after-math of the date, but not really... __ I don't know what that is but it looks like someone winking, right?_

* * *

Sam's POV, _italics are her thoughts, yea, yea, yea..._

That night was one of the best nights of my life,but it makes me wonder if it was right. on the one hand, he's my best friend in the world, and he's really special to me and I don't wanna let those stupid hormones of mine Jeopardize what we have, years of friendship thrown away after that one special night.

_see, special night, you even said it._

But on the other hand, he's my best friend that I really like, he's sweet, he's funny, he's sensitive, he's totally respectful of me, he's, he's, he's...

_he's the one you want. go after him, he likes you, you like him, what's the problem?_

_what if...what if it won't turn out good? I could be loosing my best friend and boy friend at once and things will get more akward between us and, and, and,..._

_nothing bad is going to happen, you've put up with his pranks on dashin the fourth grade, and a coulpe months ago, you help him when he needs you and vise-versa, you have nothing to worry about, go for it!_

_what if something happens?_

_you'll never know unless you try, so give him a chance, you know you want to._

_well..._

_shut up and go out with him! he's sweet, you like eachother! go out already._

_ok, fine, for an imaginary voice or whatever you're pretty demanding._

_I know. I am you after all._

The next day was awsome! inclass MR.Lancer was telling us he could back track all of our grades since kindergarden, and he checked his faveorite student's academic record and checked Dash's grades and was outraged, his exact words were "How the hell do you go from straight A's in kindergarden to straight C's in first grade!" the whole class started to laugh hysterically, I almost forgot that we're all wearing the same thing.

then lunch came, things were pretty quiet with me and danny untill Tucker couldn't take it anymore and he took a stab at fate and said "did you guys kiss or something, because sam, you haven't been this quiet since Ember, and dude, you're face is red as hell, so what happened?" then he got up and backed away far enough so that I couldn't kick him but close enough so that he could hear an awnser.

"um, we wanted to talk to you about something, if me andsam start dating, we wanted to know if you're ok with it, are you?" danny asked, so I guess it's official, we are dating. "yea! it's about time you two get together," he said happily sitting back down. "so your'e ok with it, great, now to break the news to my parents." danny said then added. "you do wanna go out with me, right?" he blushed as tucker watched in awe. "yea." I smlied and hugged him, he hugged me too. "great! you two are finally together, crap, hey Jazz! about the twenty bucks I owe you..." he went to sit with her on the other side of the cafeteria.

"hey goth geek, you and fenton finally together huh?" Paulina sneered walking by with her lunch. "news does travel fast." Danny mutterd. "yea, so what?" I said back getting up. "did you remember about what we're wearing! thanks to you, we look like hell!" she yelled at me. "no, _you_ look like hell." danny said getting up and shoving the lunch tray of meatloafon to her white blouse and we walked away hand-in-hand.

"I can't belive you just did that!" I exclaimed hugging him when we got inside. we heard laughter from outside and someone sobbing loud and hard. I thought about what paulina said and I still wanted to wear what I wanted to school, someone has to stand up to this uniformity crap, and I know just how to do it.

"sam, you don't have to do this, you look fine in whatever you wear, trust me, it's the inside that counts right?" danny said in my room with tuckerthe next day before. "Lancer will kill you." Tucker added. "I don't care, remember danny, I don't wanna be like everyone else, I wanna fight this, I got the school to have a veggitarian lunch menu, remember?" I said coming out of my closet wearing my normal goth clothes. "yea, the who could forget the evil lunch lady?" Tucker laughed, I did too. "so, I'm just gonna go and talk to Mr.Lancer, dressed up as who I am, I'll be fine,ok?" I reassured my loving and concerned boyfriend.

"if you say so." he replied hugging me tightly.

* * *

_ok, this took forever to write so, review pleeease! I like getting replies, they make me so happy. so what's gonna happen next? and how will Paulina get her revenge? no it will have nothing to do with danny. ok reply plz and thanks!_

riotrockergurl


	6. Chapter 6: perfect

Unique is good...right?

_hey everyone! I totally appriciate the reviews, thank you all sooo much! I like making friends and stuff, ask Emria, one of my new friends I met on this site, so um anyways, you all like the story so far, nearly 30 reviews in almost five days, that says something. so here's the new chapter, hope ya like it!

* * *

sam's POV,__ italics are her thoughts_

sam's POV, 

_you sure you wanna go through with this?_

_yea, positive._

_ok, good luck._

_thanks, I'm gonna need it._

Iwalked in school all proud to express my individuality with my normal clothes, Danny and Tucker right next to me, everyone stared at us like we were nuts to do this, but there we were walking down the main hallway in our usual clothes, all students stare wide-eyed, they knew what the consequences were for not wearing the uniform was, It could hurt our grades badly, the guys might've cared alittle, but like me but were doing this anyway, we teenagers need to start experessing our rights as adults.

By the time we got near our homeroom, the entire school knew who we were and what we were fighting for, honestly, I'm supriesed the seniors were'nt doing anything about it, it's there last year here, aw, who cares? We passed our homeroom and went to go see the principal of our school instead of talking to Mr.Lancer, she was in charge, he was too, just, not as much as she was.

The majority of the school followed us to the front of the main office, but before we opened the door to, Paulina got in our way with her micro-mini skirt and her over-exposing blouse in the way, she's still pissed off, it's pretty obvious. "Move, Paulina." I said glaring at her."Danny, are you really going to go through with this?" she said in her innocent voice that the adults would buy, she put her arms by her breasts so that it looked like they were litterally going to pop out of her stuffed blouse. "remember our little talk the other day?" danny said to her, I shot him a look, he ignored and continued flirting. "yea," she said batting her eyelashes.

I glared at the both of them "back off or else, ok? just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll do what I told you I'd do, got it?" he said warning her. she changed her innocent-puppy eyed look on her face to a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look. Tucker whispered to me that the day I first came to school when unifroms were enforced, he practically threatendto blackmail, which isn't like him at all.

"sam is about to do this whole school a favor, unfortunately that includes you, the least person in the world she likes, belive me, and she's still gonna do it, why? no matter how much she curses you out behind your back, she cares, everyone has to express their rights and stuff and since it was taken away, she's gonna get it back, for herself and everyone she hates, and that includes you.even if she gets bad grades," he said in her face."besides, you both are dressed the same, and I know she wants to change the dress code back." he laughed slightly.

"wow, you curse me out behind my back? whatever, someone has to stand up to this crap." she said looking at me, an eye brow raised. "yea, I don't wanna look like hell, and by look likehell, I mean look like you." I said in her face. "she torched your ass!" Tucker said laughing out loud, which was followed by a sneeze, my guess was her strong imataiton perfume, frankly, it was giving me amigraine just being next to her. then I got an Idea.

He sneezed again and since she was all up infront of me, I know this is gonnalook Lesbian and crap, and rumors will spread but atleast I had my chance to humiliate her infront of Dash who was surprisingly standing quietly with the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders and the whole school.

I reached out a hand and pulled out a piece of tissue which then alot of balled up tissues poured out of her blouse. "tissue, tuck?" I said giving one to him. everyone gasped. murmurs were slowing rising into loud conversation and giggles, Paulina looked like she was about to cry and Danny looked at Tucker and reached out a hand. "I'm going broke." he mumbled as he gave danny a twenty.

Paulina ran to the girl's bathroom in a crowed of growing laughter by her own so called friends. I looked at danny and said "you bet on weather she stuffed or not?" I said turning to the guys. "I made the easiest twenty bucks ever." Danny said trying to change the subject. "did you ever bet on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. he said "nope, I know you're not like that, stupid shallow little witch." he laughed. I hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. "come on lovebirds, Mr.Lancer and whats-her-name are both in there, let's go." (A/N:I forgot the principal's name, sorry.))

Then we pulled away and the three of us knocked softly and opened the door and opened it and found the both of them making out! "AHH!" I screamed, the guys didn't see anything, noone did but me. I'm pretty sure the heard me because then they opened the door and asked what I wanted.

Danny put two-and-two together and was all "oh my gawd!" Tucker was still clueless so danny filled him in, and within seconds his eyes widend and was close to fainting. I wanted to faint, throw-up and talk to them all at once.they called the three of us into the office, we just stood there infront of the dest, not wanting to sit down on the chairs provided for a reason.

"I'm not sure what you saw Ms. Manson," our principal started I inturrupted her. "I saw what you didn't want anyone else to see, and frankly, this is a small town, word gets out pretty fast, you know?" I said pulling out my cell phone. Mr.lancer sighed.

"what do you want, Ms.Manson? a scholarship to the collage of your choice? free A's for every test, homework, quiz and assignment ever give to you from now until you graduate?" he asked. "tempting, but you can talk that over with Danny and Tucker, what I want is the school's independece back to wear what we want like before." I said to them.

"I can't belive I'm negotiating with a couple of fourteen-year-olds" our principal sighed. "a couple of fourteen-year-olds with a secret that can easily be told with the push of a button." Danny said guesturing to my phone. "and you know how fast and how useful the internet is, right?" Tucker said pulling out his PDA and turning it on.

"Fine. from this point on, the uniformity is no more in Casper high." Mr.Lancer said to us, we cheered but before we left, Tucker said "so, if we're gonna keep this a secret, we want something besides the right of our free will back, what did you say earlier about oh, say, all A's on everything and anything given to us from now on?"

We walked out of the room with Tucker dissapointed. "all I got was free A's in my worst subject, I couldn't choose between math or my elective class!"

everyone cheered when I annouced that there's no more mandatory uniform. I was still dissapointed though, danny saw that. "what's wrong sam? aren't you happy we got what we wanted?" he asked pulling me away from the crowd. "yea, of course I am, it's just that, I wanted to get the dress code back the way it was before, just with a fair fight, not because of a some type of blackmail." I said looking down.

"what matters is that we get our independence back, wether we won it fair and square, or we walked in on our teacher and principal together, whatever, we won." he said lifting me up and spining me around then hugging me.

I laughed, "yea. we won and that's what matters." I said. "all thanks to you. you're amazing you know?" he said hugging me tighter. I kissed him.

"I know, thanks." I said to him. "three cheers for sam!" Tucker yelled. as they were cheering everyone took off their ties and threw it in the air like the hat on graduation day. that day felt almost surreal, I got the school's independence back, I had danny there by my side as my official boyfriend and best friend, and Paulina was nowhere to be found. too bad that ended when we all got detention for being super late to first hour. yup, things were totally back to normal.

by the way, if you're wondering what happend to Paulina, she showed up the next day with her usualskin-tight outfit but now, when ever someone sneezes, they say outloud "do you want me toask Paulina for some tissue?"halirious, I know.

Danny and I are in a healthy relationship and he sometimes even takes me flying on our dates! and I haven't seen him this happy,ever, Jazz even told me so when I had dinner at his house with tucker.

and as for tucker, he ended up being flat broke because of all the bets he lost, he even asked to borrow five bucks to pay back Melissa, this girl who won a bet of who would get a high score on the science test between them, now he owes me money.

_alls well that ends well, right?_

_right,unique is good right?_

_well... it was your fault this whole thing happened and--_

_shut up!

* * *

_

ok, that was a very long chapter, I hope you like it, review pleeeese and thanks, and look out for another riotrockergurl original story, see my profile for more info after you review! reviews make me so happy! I gotta go, hope you like it! 


End file.
